erfandomcom-20200215-history
Day For Knight
"Day For Knight" is the first and season premiere episode of the fifth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on September 24, 1998. It was written by Christopher Chulack. It was the first appearance of Kellie Martin as Medical Student Lucy Knight who doesn't make good impression in her first shift in the ER. Plot Third-Year Medical Student Lucy Knight starts her ER shift and has a hard first day. Carol takes Lucy under her wing when she was unable to perform a simple procedure. Doug and Weaver clash over the terms of his probation over his unauthorized detox work with baby Josh. NBC Description KELLIE MARTIN JOINS CAST IN FIFTH SEASON PREMIERE: It's a difficult first day at County General for Lucy Knight (Kellie Martin, 'Christy,' 'Life Goes On'), a by-the-book, third-year medical student whose stellar technical knowledge of medicine only serves to distance her from the human realities of her chosen field. Even before Knight shows up for her first day, she is confronted by a roadside injury that leaves her frozen with doubt while her first assignment with Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) creates an immediate tension between the two. During her first tour of duty, she encounters a hula group whose lead dancer got a little too close to the flame and a fireman whose tragic accident threatens to take him away from his loving family. Her only respite comes from Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies), who takes Knight under her protective wing. Meanwhile, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) and Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) try to provide on-the-run guidance for Knight while Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) and Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) unwittingly shock the young student. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) discovers that Knight has a knack for diagnosing his pediatric patients and invites her to observe several cases. Gloria Reuben also stars. Ken Kercheval ('Dallas') guest-stars. Short summary Third-year med student Lucy Knight reports to the ER for the first day of her rotation. Greene takes a paternal interest in her, helping her get acquainted, but she gets off to a bad start with the irritable Carter. The rest of the day finds her informing a wife of her husband's terminal condition, comforting a pregnant woman, getting locked on the roof and trying to figure out Weaver's "Tour on Tape." Characters *Lucy Knight (First appearance) *Carol Hathaway *John Carter *Doug Ross *Kerry Weaver *Mark Greene *Peter Benton *Elizabeth Corday Recurring Characters *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Jorja Fox as Dr. Maggie Doyle *Vince Vieluf as Bernard Gamely *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Connie Oligario *Laura Cerón as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Deezer D as Nurse Malik McGrath *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Gedde Watanabe as Nurse Yosh Takata *Emily Wagner as Doris Pickman *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *Vince Vieluf as Bernard Gamely *Yvonne Zima as Rachel Greene Guest Stars *Denise Dowse as Mrs. Lysell *Ken Kercheval as Mr. Zwicki *Chris Conner as Mrs. Zwicki *Marciela Ochoa as Mrs. Fernandez *Barbara K. Whinnery as Mrs. Draper *Sage Allen as Unknown Role *Michelle Buffone as Mrs. Clark *Terrence Evans as Barry Mahoney *Nigel Gibbs as Matson *Jimmy Karz as Alfred Clark *E.J. Murray as Bus Driver *M. Martin Mapoma as Bicyclist *Alex Skuby as Renato Trivia *Although credited, Gloria Reuben did not appear in this episode. *Kellie Martin joins the cast with this episode. *This episode takes place 6 months after the Season 4 finale. Quotes Lucy Knight: So your dad works here? Rachel Greene: Yeah, he's one of the bosses. Well, he used to be the only boss, before Dr. Weaver butted in.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5